


Your Last Words

by paladinpeterparker



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Angst, Kind of sad?, M/M, Soulmate AU, Tyrus - Freeform, tyrus (andi mack), tyrus soulmate au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 11:32:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17243477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paladinpeterparker/pseuds/paladinpeterparker
Summary: Everyone has the last words they'll ever hear their soulmate say written on their wrist. For some, the words on their wrist are pretty mundane for last words. But, for Cyrus Goodman and TJ Kippen, the words on their wrists are not normal. Both Cyrus and TJ fear that they'll never find their soulmate. Then, one day, Cyrus finally realizes that his soulmate has been there all along.





	Your Last Words

**Author's Note:**

> This soulmate AU is based on a Tumblr post that I saw, so the credit for this idea goes to whoever came up with this idea. Hope you all enjoy this fic!

_“Cyrus, I’m in love with you.”_  
The words had been on Cyrus’s skin for as long as he could remember.  
That’s how it was for everyone. Everyone in the world had a sentence on their wrist. For some, it was a short sentence, even just a word. For some, it was a long, wordy sentence, full of beautiful words and memories.  
These words weren’t random. Each person had written on their wrists the last words that they would ever hear their soulmate say.  
Most people choose to keep the words on their wrists a secret. Some people choose to share them with close friends or family. Andi, Buffy, and Cyrus had all shared their words with one another.  
Andi’s was pretty normal. It said, “Thank you for everything.”  
Buffy’s was less normal: “I’m so, so sorry.”  
Cyrus’s was the one that confused all three of them. His didn’t seem like a person’s dying words. It didn’t seem like something that had been planned or thought out. It wasn’t anything really mundane, either.  
The words had confused him since the day he understood what they meant. What they really meant.  
All that Cyrus knew was that no one had ever said those words to him, so at least he was sure that his soulmate was alive and was out there. Somewhere.  
He hadn’t really been confident that he would ever find his soulmate, though. At first, he had thought that Jonah could be his soulmate, but, over time, as he and Jonah grew closer, he realized that the idea of Jonah being his soulmate was completely far-fetched. After this, he was back to feeling as if he would never meet his soulmate.  
Then, TJ walked into his life.  
Cyrus wasn’t sure that TJ was his soulmate. He couldn’t be, anyway. He didn't know if TJ even liked him back. He didn’t even know if TJ liked boys. He figured that the idea of TJ being his soulmate was just as out-there as the idea of Jonah being his soulmate. But, he still had hope, and, the more his crush on TJ grew, the more he hoped that TJ was his soulmate.  
The words on Cyrus’s wrist unnerved him, though, especially if he thought that TJ _could_ be his soulmate. Did that mean that he would never get to have a relationship with his soulmate? Would they die right after confessing their feelings?  
Part of Cyrus wanted TJ to be his soulmate. Then, part of him didn’t, because he knew that he may never get to fully love his soulmate -- they would probably die right before he got to say that he loved them, too. 

—

 _“TJ, look out!”_  
No one was sure what to think of the words written on TJ’s wrist. They didn’t seem to have any deeper meaning. They were just...ominous. TJ, of course, had nightmares about them.  
He would dream about his soulmate telling him to look out, then him getting shot. He would dream that he would hear his soulmate yell these words, then he would slip off a ladder and fall to his death. Sometimes, he would even dream that his soulmate would yell those words, then push him out of the path of a car or a bus, and they would end up dying just to save his life.  
TJ wasn’t sure he liked the concept of knowing the last words he would ever hear his soulmate say to him. He often wished that he could just live without knowing that he may lose his soulmate before he even knew that they were his soulmate.  
TJ’s words sometimes interfered with his daily life, too. During basketball, whenever a basketball came close to hitting TJ, he would hear someone yell, “TJ, look out!” and, instead of moving aside or ducking, he would look frantically for the source of the voice.  
While TJ may have been paranoid about the words written on his wrist, he wasn’t confident that he would ever find his soulmate. A year ago or so, TJ had had a crush on Marty, which hadn’t gone anywhere. He had thought that maybe they could be soulmates. But, it became obvious that Marty was into Buffy, and, after that, TJ moved on, and moved back to being sure that there was no one out there for him. Who knows? Maybe his soulmate was already gone.  
He was confident that he would never find a soulmate until that day at the swings when he got to know Cyrus.  
He didn’t let himself feel too much hope, though. Cyrus might not be his soulmate, and it would be foolish to think otherwise. As they grew closer, TJ tried to keep from hoping. He tried to keep from thinking that Cyrus _could_ be his soulmate.  
Every time Cyrus smiled at him, every time they laughed together, TJ found it harder and harder to keep this hope at bay.

—

This hope was dangerous, at least, to TJ. Everyday, mundane moments with Cyrus could make his blood run cold just at the sound of three words.

One day, TJ finally saw how dangerous this hope was. The sun had just set, and TJ and Cyrus were sitting on the swings. They had gone out to eat to celebrate TJ getting a B on a math test, and had wound up on the playground. 

Cyrus was swinging high on the swings, and TJ was simply watching him. Seeing Cyrus’s face lit up with laughter was somehow better than any math grade that he could have received. As TJ was looking at Cyrus, Cyrus glances over at TJ and caught him staring. For a brief moment, their eyes met, then, flustered, TJ looked down at his watch. “It’s getting pretty late, underdog. We should get going.”  
“Alright,” Cyrus said. “Just another minute of swinging. Please?”  
TJ rolled his eyes, pretending to be annoyed. “Fine.”  
He stood up and stretched. Without looking where he was going, he stepped forward, right in front of Cyrus’s swing. As Cyrus swung towards him, he yelled, “TJ, look out!”  
TJ jumped out of the way, moving before the words had a chance to set in. When they did, he felt the blood drain from his face. He looked up at Cyrus, who was watching him with a quizzical expression on his face.  
“What’s wrong?” Cyrus asked. “You look like you’ve just seen a ghost.”  
Seeing that Cyrus was okay, TJ felt his panic shift to anger. “Cyrus, what the _hell_?”

—

Cyrus wasn’t sure why TJ was reacting this way. He had simply told TJ to move out of the way so he wouldn’t get hit by a swinging Cyrus. Now, TJ looked simultaneously like he wanted to pass out and he wanted to scream. Cyrus wasn’t quite sure which he would do.  
“I’m sorry,” Cyrus sputtered. “I really am. I didn’t mean to offend you or anything.”  
Cyrus stepped closer to TJ, who was looking down at the ground. Cyrus reached out and put a hand on TJ’s shoulder; TJ was shaking.  
Concerned, Cyrus asked, “TJ, are you okay?”  
TJ shook his head. “I don’t think so.”  
Cyrus frowned. “Wanna talk about it?”  
“Not really,” TJ replied.  
The two boys were silent for a moment, then TJ spoke up. “Those words, Cyrus, they...” TJ trailed off.  
“They...what?” Cyrus asked. “What about them?”  
Before he spoke again, TJ reached down and pushed up the sleeve of his hoodie, pointing to the words on his wrist. “They’re the same words that are written here.”  
Without thinking, Cyrus stepped forward, closer to TJ, and examined the words on his wrist: _“TJ, look out!”_  
“Oh, yikes,” Cyrus said. “Sorry, then, for saying that.”  
“You don’t have to be sorry,” TJ said. “It’s not your fault.”  
Cyrus was still looking at the words scrawled on TJ’s skin. “Why did you freak out though, when I said it?” He paused, thinking. “It’s not like we’re soulmates or anything.”  
The words had come out before Cyrus could think them through. Before he could apologize, TJ had pulled his wrist away from Cyrus and had turned and begun to walk away.  
“TJ, wait!” Cyrus said. “I’m sorry!”  
He tried to catch up to TJ, but it was like a bad math problem: TJ’s speed was just fast enough that Cyrus couldn’t seem to catch him at all.  
As the two of them reached the road, where the park ended, TJ’s pace slowed. Cyrus finally caught up to him and grabbed TJ’s arm so he couldn’t run away before Cyrus could apologize.  
“TJ, I’m sorry,” Cyrus said, still slightly out of breath.  
“Then why did you say what you did, Cyrus?” TJ crossed his arms.  
“I don’t know, okay? I just…didn’t think—”  
TJ cut Cyrus off before he could finish. “Yeah, you _didn’t_ think. Cyrus, why wouldn’t I freak out about hearing you say those words?”  
Cyrus shrugged. “I just...didn’t think we could be soulmates. You’re you, and I’m...me. I didn’t think that you thought we could be soulmates.”  
At that, TJ turned away from Cyrus again, wrenching his arm from Cyrus’s grasp. He began to walk closer to the road, as if he was trying to get as far away from Cyrus as he could.  
Cyrus felt like he was going to cry. He just kept saying the wrong things; he was messing everything up. He didn’t know how to say what he was feeling to TJ, because he knew that TJ might not feel the same.  
Finally, TJ turned back around and spoke. “Cyrus, I don’t just think we could be soulmates. I _want_ us to be soulmates. And maybe you don’t feel the same. That’s fine.”  
“I-I…” Cyrus didn’t know how to respond. He felt frozen, as if he was in shock; he hadn’t expected TJ to say that. “You...like me?”  
Exasperated, TJ ran a hand through his hair. “Cyrus, I don’t just like you, okay? I...I love you.”  
“What?” Cyrus asked, still confused about why TJ was saying all of this, and why now.  
TJ looked at Cyrus, his hair reflecting an odd yellow light that Cyrus hadn’t seen there a moment ago. His gaze softened, as if all of the anger had gone away. “Cyrus, _I’m in love with you_.”  
Cyrus felt his heartbeat quicken. TJ felt the same way about him. TJ had just said that he was in love with Cyrus.  
Wait.  
_TJ had just said he was in love with Cyrus._  
Cyrus couldn’t breathe. The words on his wrist seemed to prick at his skin.  
Before he could think, before he could move, before he could breathe again, Cyrus saw the headlights. He saw a car, speeding down the road, heading right for TJ.  
It was all happening too quickly. TJ didn’t seem to see the car, he was too focused on Cyrus.  
Cyrus felt rooted to the spot. He couldn’t move, couldn’t breathe, couldn’t do anything. Finally, he managed to scream, “TJ, look out!”  
A bright light. A scream. The squeal of brakes on the road.  
Cyrus’s head began to swim. He heard voices, yelling, crying. Then, everything went dark.

—

 **25 years later.**  
Nothing was the same after that night. It was something that Cyrus knew he would never forget. It haunted his dreams, every night reminding him of what he hadn’t done. When he walked down the street, he sometimes saw TJ’s face among the crowd, young, still full of life, and with a wistful smile on his face, just like he had been the last time that Cyrus saw him. Then, Cyrus realized that it couldn’t be possible — TJ was dead.   
They had all tried to move on. For Andi and Buffy, it was a lot easier. They tried to support Cyrus, but they didn’t know how. They hadn’t lost their soulmates, so they didn’t know how it felt or how to help Cyrus.  
They were all sure that Andi ended up with her soulmate, as surprising as that was for everyone. Cyrus had attended the wedding just a few months ago. It lifted his spirits to see that Andi and Amber had found happiness with one another.  
Buffy’s was a different story. She found her soulmate, then she lost him. She had found out that Marty was her soulmate when it was too late. They had been dating for a few years, and everything had been going well. Then, out of the blue, they had a fight over something small, something so insignificant that Buffy had forgotten what it was about. Everything they had built together began to break down.  
One night, after a particularly bad argument, Buffy asked Marty to leave. He did leave, but on his way out the door, he turned and gave Buffy a final look, and said, “I do love you, Buffy. And for all of this, I’m so, so sorry.” Then, he turned and walked out the door.  
Marty didn’t die, of course, but those were the last words that Buffy ever heard him say to her. After they broke up, they never spoke again, and Buffy realized that she had lost her one true soulmate.  
Cyrus tried to be happy. He married a guy that he had met in college, and the two were happy together. And Cyrus was happy.  
But, then came the nights when TJ’s face appeared in his dreams, drowned in a sickly yellow light. The days when Cyrus tried to catch up to him on the streets, only to realize that TJ had never been there at all. There were the days when Cyrus would glimpse the words on his wrist, which had faded from black to a scar-like white, and think of what he had lost.  
But he was happy. That’s what he told himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that this may be a little angsty! Not really, though. But thanks for reading!  
> Feedback is always appreciated!  
> If you want to, you can also find me on Tumblr @paladinpeterparker


End file.
